The conventional method for assembling a corner part of a frame has been to fix an L-shaped corner connection fitting to the ends of the adjacent frame members with rivets and/or set screws. However, this conventional method requires many parts and significant labor. This type of assembly is complicated and entails relatively high production cost. Further, it is necessary that the fixture be removed each time the picture is to be changed. Moreover, the picture-replacing process must be performed from the back side of the frame, making the proper alignment and location of the picture very troublesome, and requiring significant time for reassembly.
The present invention addresses these and other problems with conventional techniques for assembling a frame.